True Love
by bangelluvforever
Summary: This takes place during the gym scene Sebastian and Duke go to the gym to lift weights and Olivia doesn’t come up and ask Duke out, instead he asks for Viola’s number from Sebastian, so that maybe they can get a bite to eat. Duke&Viola Sebastian
1. After the Carnival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the movie and the ideas…. : )

**Feedback:** I would really appreciate it : )

**Timeline: **During the work out center scene where Viola/Sebastian and Duke are working out on the weights and Duke ask about Viola and to see if she wanted to get a bite to eat at Cesario's

**Distribution: **ASK FIRST…PLEASE!!!!

**Summary: **This takes place during the gym scene Sebastian and Duke go to the gym to lift weights and Olivia doesn't come up and ask Duke out, instead he asks for Viola's number from Sebastian, so that maybe they can get a bite to eat.

**AN: **Here are some things you need to know….

Sebastian never went to London…he just went strait to Illyria…

Duke and Viola will be together….same with Sebastian and Olivia.

There will be a lot or maybe a little surprises….

The girl's team did get cut...

Viola's mom sees that Viola was in that fight at the carnival decides to transfer her to her brother's school thinking then her brother could keep an eye on her.

So enjoy the story…

☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺♥☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺☻♥☺

**(Sebastian and Duke's dorm)**

Sebastian comes back into his and Duke's room after the end of the carnival which Duke got kicked out of because him and Justin, Viola's ex got into a fight because Duke and Viola were making out at the kissing booth.

"And where were you at today? You just disappeared." Duke said from his bed. A soccer ball was twirling on the tips of his fingers and covering his face as well. Once Duke stood up and the soccer ball moved away from his face, there his nose was bleeding.

Sebastian just shakes his head and says "Ran from a psycho ex and then had to talk to my sister, mom and then I got to talking to Olivia at the kissing booth." Said Sebastian and then he finally noticed Duke's nose and asked "What happened to you?"

Duke sat down on the end of his bed looking down at his soccer ball. "I kinda got into it with your sister's ex."

"Why, what happened?"

"He saw us making out at the kissing booth."

"Oh - wait what!"

"Yeah, man I hope that's OK. It was for charity."

"Umm…yeah…its ok don't worry about it. Good thing you told me."

"Umm, ok…and why is it a good thing I told you?"

"Well, I then would probably hear it from Vi and then I would half of had to ask you, but then again were is the problem with her not telling me."

"Um, okay."

"So did you have fun today?" Sebastian asked him as he laid down in his bed.

"Um, yeah I guess it was ok. So what's going on with you and Olivia?" Duke asked hoping to keep the topic off his sister. He felt weird talking about Viola to Sebastian.

"Nothing much I guess, and nice try turning the subject off you. So what did you think of Vi?" Sebastian asked him curiously.

"She was cool I guess." Duke said.

"Just cool, huh?" Sebastian asked trying to provoke him to say more.

"She's your sister man, what do you want me to say." Duke asked looking over at Sebastian.

"Dah, that you like her. Believe me this is hard for me to say seeing she is my sister but I think you guys would be good together." Sebastian said.

Duke gave him a weird look and decided to test that theory and asked, "So what's her cell number?"

Taking a deep breath Sebastian leaned over and grabbed Duke's cell phone and put it into his phone book. "There you go, but if you do decide to go for it with my sister I've got a friendly warning that if you do anything to hurt her you'll regret it." Duke couldn't help but laugh at that, but the serious look on Sebastian's face stopped him.

"Sorry man, but can I be honest with you about something." Duke said picking up the soccer ball on the floor and started to spin it on his finger which he did when he was nervous.

"Sure ask away."

"Let's say I do like your sister, I can honestly say that I don't know how things would possibly work out. She is from Cornwall, and although she is dumped Drayton, no one is going to like the idea of me and her dating. This could get very hard for both of us. Do you even think it would be worth the risk?" Duke asked.

"Sometimes you have to risk everything to get what you want." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders. "Depends on how much you want it, I guess."

Duke leaned back down and continued to spin the ball and again asked, "So what's going on with you and Olivia?"

"Sebastian threw his pillow at him, "Nothing, we just hung out."

"Yeah well seeing you are trying to give me some advice I'll give you some, dump the ice queen and ask Olivia out. We have been in school together for three years and never gave a guy the time of day until you showed up. Believe me man she likes you and I wouldn't let that slip through my fingers."

"Thanks for the advice." Sebastian said leaning down and picking up his headphones on and put them on and drifted to sleep.

Duke leaned over and picked up his phone. He wanted to call Viola and talk to her but realized how desperate that would seem and put his phone back down and picked up his soccer ball magazine and read it. He then heard Sebastian's cell phone go off.

♫_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_♫

Duke picked up his soccer ball and threw it a Sebastian who woke up and said "Duke what was that for?"

"Man, your cell phone is ringing." Duke informed him and then went back to his magazine.

"Oh thanks" Sebastian says and then picks up his cell phone seeing that its Viola he answers it.

**(Sebastian Regular & Viola _Italic_)**

"Hey Vi"

"_Hey Sebastian."_

"What's up?"

"_Oh I wanted to tell ya what happened to me at the carnival and I got some great news for ya too. So, do you want me to tell ya what happened or do you want me to tell ya the news."_

"Umm…how about you call me back on the phone in my room?"

"_Why?"_

"Because my phone is about to go dead."

"_Oh,okay…bye"_

_Ring_

Sebastian picked up his phone up on the first ring and talked softly so that Duke wouldn't wake up. He then got up and pulled his cell into the charger.

"Hello, again Vi."

"_Right back. So what news do you want to her first?"_

"Umm…how about what happened at the carnival first?" Sebastian said smiling evilly when he saw Duke is laying there awake. So he would put it on speaker when she talked about it so Duke could hear what she had to say. So he went over and put the phone on speaker and sat down on his bed after he turned on the light.

"_Okay well anyway. I went to the kissing booth where mom put me. Which by the way is just gross kissing all those old mean and little boys."_

"Oh come on there had to be at least on good kiss." Sebastian said while looking at Duke who wasn't really paying attention to his magazine and heard Sebastian and gave him a look and then went back to his magazine, but paying close attention to the conversation between Viola and Sebastian.

"_There was this hot I mean hot guy that I kissed when I first got up there and I mean it started out slow and then he pulled back and I just pulled him back in for a kiss and we just started making out there and then Justin the jackass pulled us apart and him and the guy must have know each other because that's how they were talking and then they got into a fight and mom and the freaky lady kicked them out."_

Sebastian just smiled and looked at Duke which Duke then looked at him and mouthed 'shut-up'.

"Okay, so what's the other great news?"

"_That you'll be see me more often."_

"What do you mean, Vi?"

"_Mom said that after I put myself into that fight with the guys at the kissing booth that she is going to transfer me to Illyria so that you can keep a better eye on me." _

"What!?" Duke and Sebastian said together.

"_Yep"_ Viola said not hearing Duke and continued _"I'll be moving in tomorrow and I'll be rooming with a girl named Olivia Lennox."_

"Wow, Vi."

"_Yeah, well I got to go pack before I get in the shower and go to bed. Night."_

"Night Vi. Love you"

"_Love you too."_

After Sebastian and Viola hung up, Sebastian looked at Duke who was smiling.

"You got it bad man." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, when Viola said that she is getting transferred here your eyes lit up like a kids at Christmas and the biggest smile ever. Like I said you got it bad." Sebastian said smiling.

Duke was just silent and then Sebastian decided to go on with the torture "So do you like her?"

"I don't know. Can we not talk about this? I don't know…its your sister…its kinda weird."

"Um…OK...I was just you know…I was just thinking that if you liked her that you should like ask her out."

"I don't know man."

"Well…oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this you guys could be magic would be how Viola would put it."

"I don't know."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"What?"

"You know what I said."

"It tells me to ask her out. But I don't know."

"Yes, you do know. You just said it yourself 'ask her out'."

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do!!!" and with that Sebastian put on his headphones again and went to sleep and left Duke to his thoughts.

↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔

Well here is my first chapter to my first She's the Man fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it and I need **2 reviews **to continue this story. ☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺

Much ♥,

Jessica♥♥♥


	2. Gym,planning and a visitor

**Well here is the second. I really appreciate you for reading my first She's The Man story I really ♥♥ ya all.….**☺☺

☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺

-Chapter 2-

**(Duke & Sebastian's Room)**

Duke and Sebastian were just sitting around studying when Sebastian's cell phone rang.

♫_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you♫_

**(Sebastian Regular….Sebastian's Mom **_**Italic)**_

"Hello?"

"_Sebastian, honey it's your mother."_

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you would help your sister unpack when she gets to her dorm today? And if you can watch her Monday since that will be her first day in school?" _

"Yeah, mom. It's no problem."

"_Thank you, honey. Oh and tell your sister that she is suppose to go to the brunch tomorrow after church. Thanks sweetie! I love you and miss you."_

"I love you and miss you to mom. Bye."

"_Bye, sweetie." _

**CLICK.**

Sebastian then went back to studying when he heard Duke ask "Hey, man you want to go down to the gym with me?"

Sebastian looked up from his biology book and said "Sure."

Sebastian and Duke both closed their biology book, put their sketcher's on, grabbed their cell phones and went out the door locking it behind them.

* * *

**(Weight Room)**

After Duke got done lifting weights he and Sebastian sat down with a bottle of water and talked about stuff until Duke asked "So, how's your sister?"

"Good, why?"

"I don't know, I was thinking I might ask if she wanted to grab diner at Cesario's tonight."

"You were, really?"

"Yep"

"Then why don't you give her a call? Or you could go to her dorm room with me and ask her since I got to help her unpack."

**(Meanwhile)**

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Olivia and her friend Christy were talking when Olivia noticed Duke and Sebastian talking on the other side of the room.

"Isn't he cute?" Olivia asked.

"Duke? Yeah!"

"No, Sebastian. He's so cool."

"Yeah, know that you mention it he's kinda cute and cool. Especially when he broke up with that girl Monique at Cesario's the other day."

"So maybe you should ask him out?"

"You know what Christy I think I will thank you." Olivia said and then gave Christy a big hug.

**(Duke & Sebastian)**

Meanwhile Duke and Sebastian were still talking about Viola. So you should call Viola up. Since you can't stop smiling."

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks man. And can to stop smiling!" Duke said as he tried to wipe the smile off his face, but he couldn't. While they were talking they didn't even notice that Olivia was coming over to them.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Hey Olivia. What's up?"

Duke deciding that they needed privacy he said "Excess me. Hey man I'm going to go make that call. K?"

"K man."

"See ya Duke."

"So what were you saying Olivia?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight a Cesario's?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great!"

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up at your dorm?"

"Umm…how about 7pm? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's great. And my dorm room number is 414."

"Okay see you then Olivia."

* * *

**(Duke and Sebastian's Dorm)**

Duke just got back to his and Sebastian's dorm and was about to call Viola when there was a knock on the door. So, he went to the door to answer it and found just the person he was thinking about.

♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺♠☺♣☺♥☺♦☺

**Well, here is my second chapter sorry it toke so long. Volleyball practice just started Monday 3:30PM to 5:30PM and I've been so sore. And then we had it Tuesday the same time and I went to the Fair right after so yeah I was really sore a practice, so when I got to the fair I started walking like a slug b.c. I was soooo sore : (**** I mean I love the sport and all, but I was so sore, but I still love it. ****♥**** So, we didn't have practice today b.c of the McKean County Derby so yeah I updated today. Sorry it's sort thought, but I got a early I mean early morning practice like at 7AM till 10AM and its 9:37 right now, so I'm going to quite here and email one of my favorite teacher b.c. I love her she's one of my best friends and finish watching High School Musical. So night!!!! Oh and By the way HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 IS ON TOMORROW ON DISNEY CHANNEL AT 8PM. SO IF YOU LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE IT FINALLY IS ON DISNEY CHANNEL FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME TOMORROW SO WATCH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I'LL TELL YOU IN MY NEXT UPDATE!!! MUCH ♥….**

**THANKS TO—**

**An anonymous reader ****♥**

**Lola12 ****♥**

**Nikkitan89 ****♥**

**Preenad ****♥**

**Barbeeblack ****♥**

**Writergirl2011 ****♥**

**GilbertDrone328 ****♥**

**Bluebaby3296 ****♥**

**Trina ****♥**

**Kat ****♥**

**Thanks very very much... **** ♥♥♥♥♥**

**Much ♥,**

**Jessica♥**


	3. Talking and Church

_**-Chapter 3-**_

**(Duke and Sebastian's Dorm)**

Duke was surprised to find Viola on the other side of the door, looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a blue flower print sundress with white flip flops and to top it off her hair was in long curls over her shoulders. "Umm, hello. Is Sebastian here by any chance? We are suppose to meet my mom and go to church." she asked him.

Duke finally snapping out of the trace he seemed to be in heard her and replied back to her "No, he's not right now."

"Oh…umm…ok…thanks I guess." She said smiling then turned away.

Duke seeing that she was about to leave said "Umm, why don't you come in and wait for him? He should be here shortly, he was talking to Olivia."

"Um. Thanks" Viola walked in and sat on Sebastian's bed. Then finally realizing that Duke was the guy that she kissed and then he and Justin got into a fight about it. She decided to introduce herself. "By the way I'm Viola, Sebastian's sister. Which you probably found out that at the carnival at the kissing booth. Oh and by the way sorry about Justin, he just can't get over that I broke up with him." She finished smiling.

"It's OK, I'm Duke by the way. Drayton was always a big baby." Duke said smiling.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I once made him cry during a soccer game."

"That was you! Oh my god, I laughed for hours days even about that! It was hilarious!"

Duke was about to say something when Sebastian came in the door and then shut it. Finally looking at Duke and in the room finding out that his sister was their he said "Hey Duke. Hey Vi!" He went over to his sister giving her a hug.

"Hey man." Duke replied back a little disappointed that Sebastian came in and interrupted him and Viola talking.

"Hey Sebastian. How are you?" Viola asked hugging him back with a big smile on her face. God, she missed seeing and talking to her brother.

"So, did you get everything to your dorm room yet?" Sebastian said as he pulled out of the hug and went around the room gathering up shower stuff and a change of clothes for church.

"Yes, I did. And you better hurry up and get ready for church or else mom will be pissed." Viola said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be 20 minutes top." Sebastian said and then went out the door and down the hall to the showers.

"Okay, but hurry." Viola said loud an enough for Sebastian should hear down the hall. She then turned to look around the room. She noticed Duke had posters up of his favorite players and teams. He also had an Illyria flag up and a Northern Carolina flag up. "Oh my God. You like Ronaldo, Beckham and Donovan and Northern Carolina, too?" She said excited that he liked the same players as her.

Duke looked up from his magazine that he picked up when Sebastian and Viola was talking said "Yeah, they're awesome. Same with Northern Carolina, I want to go their and go to college." He said putting his magazine down and looking at Viola and giving her a big bright smile.

"Tell me about it. I love them along with Mia Hamm. She's just so awesome. I want to go to Northern Carolina, too. They have the best soccer program ever and I want to wear that Northern Carolina blue."

"Yeah, Hamm great, too. She led Northern Carolina to four NCAA women's championships in five years."

"Yeah, I love her! She's my role model! I have a lot of posters of her."

Viola and Duke talked for about ten minutes before Duke got up the courage to ask her out. "Um, Viola?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you maybe later tonight want to get a bite to eat at Cesario's tonight at 7?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I would love to." She said smiling.

"Okay then at 7. I'll meet you at your dorm room."

"Yeah, its number 414."

"Cool."

Viola was about to say something when Sebastian walked in wearing a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt looking ready for church.

"Hey sis you ready to go?" Sebastian said as he put on his jacket and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Yep, well I will see you tonight Duke. Bye!" Said Viola as she went to the door and waited for Sebastian.

"Okay, see you later tonight, Vi." Duke said to Viola smiling.

"See ya man." Sebastian said as he and Viola walked out the door.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

**(At the Church Parking)**

"Sebastian for the last time yes to everything." Viola said to her brother who asked her so may questions about her and Duke that made her head spin a 360 two times over. Viola seeing her mom, Kia, Yvonne, and Paul walking over to her sent Sebastian a shut-up-about-this-while-mom's-here look.

A course of hello's and how are you's went around until the church bell rang to tell everyone that service is about to begin. Viola's mom once hearing the bell ring said "Come on everyone time for the service to begin." Everyone followed Mrs. Hastings into the church and to their seats and waited for the service to begin. Mrs. Hastings seeing that the service was starting told the kids and they all turned around and listened to the service.

After the service everyone went their separate ways. Viola and Sebastian back to Viola's car and then to Illyria,Mrs. Hastings to go home and Kia, Yvonne, and Paul to go to there own houses. Viola and Sebastian arrived back at Illyria and went up to Sebastian's dorm.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

**(Sebastian & Duke's dorm)**

Sebastian and Viola walked in to find Duke on his bed reading a soccer magazine and Toby and Andrew on the floor in front of the TV playing the playstation.

"Hey man" Sebastian said to Duke.

"Hey Duke" Viola said along with Sebastian.

Duke looked up from his magazine saw Viola and Sebastian "Hey Sebastian and Viola. How was church?"

"It was okay" they said together.

Sebastian finally seeing Toby and Andrew said "Hey Toby, Hey Andrew."

Toby and Andrew paused the game and looked up at Sebastian and at the girl he was with. "Hey Sebastian and hello beautiful who are you?"

Toby and Sebastian just shaked their heads in amazement, Duke gave him a what looked like a jealous look, and Viola just said "Hey I'm Viola, Sebastian's twin sister."

"Hey I'm Toby and this idiot beside me is Andrew." Toby said when he finally found his voice.

Sebastian figuring he might as well get Viola out of their said "Hey, Vi when do you want to get your stuff moved into your dorm?"

"Your late, I already got it moved in and already meet my roommate Olivia and got my stuff that I'll need for Monday." She said as she went to the door.

Sebastian noticing this asked "Wow, your fast Vi. Anyways where you going?"

"Going back to my dorm and getting Olivia and then we are going to go to that brunch and then probably to the beach before we come back at 4:30 to get ready for our dates. Call ya later Sebastian, see you soon Duke." Viola said as she opened up, winked at Duke and then walked out.

Duke deciding that he wanted to talk to her went after her not even hearing Toby, Andrew and Sebastian ask him questions.

"Hey Vi, wait up."

"Oh, hey Duke what's up?" Viola said after she turned around and waited for Duke to catch up with her.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to walk with you if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's cool."

"So did you have fun at church?"

"Yeah, I guess its okay."

"That's good. So how do you like being here at Illyria so far?"

"It's okay I guess. I just don't like the fact that I don't get to play soccer I love it so much. But I'll half to deal I mean its not like I'll die."

"You going to miss playing with your friends at Cornwall?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new. You see not enough girls signed up to play so our team got cut. So we decided we would go try out for the men's team well, the coach there was just a jackass. He's like 'you're all excellent players, but girls aren't as fast as boys, or strong or as athletic'. So then I asked Justin what he thought because he was the captain and he said 'I think the couch said it all'. And he told me the day before that I was better than half the guys on his team and he said 'I never said that' and I'm like 'what are you talking about. Why are you lying.' And then he said 'well Viola end of discussion'. After that and what else was happening between me and him I said 'fine then end of relationship' he then said 'don't be like that, I just don't want to see you get hurt' which is a bunch of bullshit so I said 'aww you're so full of shit' which he is full of shit. It just hurt because soccer is all that I've known since I was 5 years old, its who I am without it I don't know who I am." After she was done she was in tears.

Duke stopped them and pulled Viola in for a hug not even noticing they were right in front of her dorm that she shared with Olivia. "Hey, it will be alright. Just be yourself, Vi. That's all you got to do. Hey, if you're good enough I'll even ask the couch if you can try out for your team if you want. I'm pretty sure he would let you if you are good enough. OK?" After he finished saying that he looked at her.

Viola nodded her head and lifted off of his chest and looked in his eyes while he looked into his eyes. Viola finally broke the silence, but not the eye contact "Duke?"

"Yeah, Vi?"

"Kiss me?" With that he leaned down and they kissed passionately. After a few minutes which seemed like hours to them Viola broke off the kiss even though not really wanting to, but breath became an issue.

"Wow," Viola said while breathing heavy along with Duke.

"Yeah, wow." Duke said and then he smiled.

"Well, I guess I better go get Olivia and then get to that brunch even though I really don't want to." Viola said turning to her and Olivia's dorm room door.

"See you tonight Vi." Duke said and then he turned around. While he was walking down the hall he noticed that he could talk to her easier than he could with any other girls he ever tired to talk to and that his feelings for Olivia were completely gone and that he might even love Viola.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

**(Viola & Olivia's Dorm)**

"Hey, Olivia!" Viola said noticing that Olivia was getting ready.

"Hey, Viola. I was just getting ready to go to your brother's dorm to go find you because we got to get to that brunch in like and hour. So we better leave now." Olivia said heading over to the door.

"Alright, but I really don't want to go though." Viola said, but she went reluctantly with Olivia.

►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄

_**Well here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Soooo sorry it toke so long. I have volleyball practice 24/7 now and school starts next Monday which is like yeah….not….☺. And I have my first Volleyball game against Coudy-our rival- so yeah…that's going to be fun….not… I really will try to update soon. Love you all and thank you all so much for reading!!!!**_

_**XO,**_

_**Jessica♥♥♥**_


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone,

Sup?? I hope you all are enjoying you summer of '07!!!! I got a couple of things to tell you all, so please keep reading. First of all…. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing my stories for me, it means so much. Second of all I might not get a chance to update anytime soon b.c of…

-Volleyball practice tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning till 10:30 and then changing.

-Right after practice Saturday-tomorrow- going up to my BF for life's house for the day b.c of the sleepover w. her, and Katelyn-it tradition that we have a sleepover b4 the party the next day.

-Then Sunday I'm going to Autumn's Party so yeah, I'm going to have a busy day. I prob won't get back till 8ish at night, so I prob won't find to update b.c as soon as I come home I got to get in the shower, then make my bro get in the bath, then get him to bed after a snack and brushing his teeth and getting everything ready for school, then I will get something to drink and snack and brush my teeth and get my cloths picked out and then strait to bed b.c the first day of school is on Monday. So, yeah I got a busy Sunday!!!

-Then Monday I'll half to get up at 5am…run-prob-…shower…get changed…do the normal routine…then at 7:30ish off to school for the first day back.

-Then right after school practice till 5:30, but I might just might update after practice.

So yeah as you can see I have a busy weekend ahead of me. The summer has gone by fast to fast for my liking the only good thing about school starting is that the volleyball games will start-YES!!!- and that I get to see my friends-Yes!!!-…But I will let you know I might just update tonight after I put this up. So yeah. But I do have chapters almost done for my stories…True Love….Rewrite of Chosen…Rewrite of Damage…poss. Rewrite of Surprise… so just wait and check your alerts for my new chapters to stories… I ♥ you all oooo soo much!!!! ☺♥☺♥

Much ♥,

♥Jessica♥


	5. The Date

_**-Chapter 4- **_

_**(After the brunch back at Olivia's & Viola's Dorm)**_

After the brunch Olivia and Vi headed back to their dorm room to get ready for their dates. Viola and Olivia both walked to their different walk in closets to find something to wear.

"Hey Olivia?" Viola asked from her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"Yeah, Vi?" Olivia asked from her closet also trying to figure out what kind of an outfit she should wear because she wanted to look hot for Sebastian.

"What kind of restaurant is Cesario's anyhow because I have no clue what to wear?"

"It's a pasta, salad, and pizza restaurant."

"Thanks!"

"No, prob."

Viola went back to looking for an outfit that looked casual, but also hot, so that when Duke say her his draw will drop open. She decided on a metallic stripe lace cami from Aeropostal, indigo denim from Aeropostal, Hailey Skinny Flare Jeans from Aeropostal, black muti-stripe suede wedge, and a green, white, and blue bias striped reversible shoulder bag. She then sat down on her bed picked up her class scheldule and re-looked it waiting for Olivia, so they could walk down to the girls showers together.

Olivia finished looking and decided to wear a Lydia yellow tank with white lace trim from Abercrombie & Fitch with a grey Abigail zip up sweater from Abercrombie & Fitch. She also picked out a Jessica denim skirt from Abercrombie & Fitch. She also choose a set of black wedge flip flops from Old Navy and a black quilted shoulder purse from Old Navy. She also picked out a Gwen mini satchel from Payless Shoesource. She then walked out and grabbed her shower bag and towel and waited for Viola to grab hers. Viola seeing that Olivia was out and got her shower stuff, so she got up and got her shower stuff and her and Olivia walked out the door and down to the girls showers. After the girls where done in the showers they walked back to their dorm room and finished up there. The girls just got back when their was a knock on the door figuring that it wasn't time for the boys yet, just then Viola remember that she called Paul and asked him if he would do her hair for tonight. Viola walked over and answered the door to find Paul on the other side of it with Kia and Yvonne. "Hey you guys. Thanks for coming." Viola said as she gave each one of them a hug. "Oh and who is this pretty little thing?" Paul asked Viola. "Oh, sorry. This is my roommate and friend Olivia Lennox. Olivia this is Paul, Kia and Yvonne. They are my best friends. I invited Paul over to do my hair and make up and Kia and Yvonne said that they wanted to help. I hope that's okay." "Don't worry about it Vi." Olivia said with a smile. "Okay Vi. Sit right down here and let's get to work." After about 5 hours of working on their hair and make up Viola and Olivia were waiting for the boys because the date was in 20minutes and after their hair and make up was done Kia, Yvonne and Paul all left. After putting Viola's hair in a hairstyle called Cascading Curls the kind that you would see Jessica Simpson usually wear. After Paul asked her if she liked it and she said yes Olivia asked Paul if he could do her hair for her and he agreed to do it. He put her hair in a pony tail and then curled her hair up in the pony tail. He also curled her bangs, too. "Wow, Vi you look beautiful." Said Olivia to Viola, but right before Olivia could reply there was a knock on the door. _Knock….knock…knock…_ "Coming!" Said Viola as she walked to the door, but before she opened up the door she turned around and looked in the full length mirror to check herself over. Olivia was doing the same thing from her side of the room. After Viola was done she looked over to Olivia and asked if she was ready and then opened the door after getting a 'yeah I'm ready' from Olivia. Viola opened the door to find Duke there looking all hot and he also was standing beside Sebastian which Sebastian himself didn't look all that bad either. "Hey, Vi" Sebastian said as he gave her a hug as she let them in and then Sebastian walked over to Olivia and started talking to her about tonight. Leaving Duke and Viola to talk to each other. "Hey Duke" "Hey Vi, you look very beautiful." Duke said as he leaned over and kissed her and than pulled out a single red rose from his back. "Aww thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Viola said giving him a wink with in return Duke blushed. Just then Sebastian and Olivia walked over to ask them if they just wanted to double date at Cesario's and then they would catch a movie maybe together. The boys wanting to get the girls alone without the other couple around told the girls that they could pick a movie. They all had agreed and set off to Cesario's to have dinner. After they ate at Cesario's they all went to the movie theatre. The girls looked over the movies and found the one they wanted to watch which was "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". The boys told the girls to go find seats while they got the snacks and drinks. Viola and Olivia said that they wanted to be alone with the boys so they both choose different seats; Viola up front with Duke and Olivia in the middle with Sebastian. As soon as the guys came in and noticed the girls not sitting together, they mentally thanked the girls in their heads. The boys said 'see ya later' to each other and Sebastian went to Olivia and Duke went to Viola. As soon as the boys sat down and handed the girls their drinks and snacks the movie started. After Duke handed her her Pepsi and milk duds she said "Thank you." She then turned back around and put her drink in the cup holder and the yet unopened milk duds in her sweatshirt. She was about to say something when she got caught up in his eyes and just got lost there. Viola didn't even notice that Duke was lost in Viola's eyes either. Duke and Viola leaned closer and closer and their lips finally met and they kissed passionately. When the beginning of the movie and they both pulled away then leaning back in and giving each other one little peck on the lips and watched the movie. Half way through the movie Sebastian and Duke both put their arms around the girls. The girls just smiled up at them and put their head on their shoulder and watched the rest of the movie. After the end of the movie everyone met out in the lobby told each of the couples that they would meet the other back at the each other's dorms. Viola and Duke went outside and walked to Duke's crotch rocket and headed back to Illyria while Sebastian and Olivia caught a cab back to Illyria. When Duke and Viola got back to Illyria they don't know how, but they making out outside of Viola's and Olivia's dorm room. 

"Duke" Viola moaned as Duke pressed her against the wall outside her dorm, kissing her furiously.

"Duke" she repeated louder. Duke turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "As much as I love doing this, I have to get some sleep." She smiled.

Duke grinned. Finally he and Viola got together. "Ok, baby. Pick you up here tomorrow morning?"

"You better." Viola wrapped her arms around Duke's waist and kissed him lightly.

The kiss soon turned to a major, full blown make out session as they hungrily kissed each other, begging for more. They stopped as soon as they saw someone in the hallway.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN THE HALLWAY" Malcolm screeched. He walked towards them. Viola groaned. Could Malcolm get any louder?

"Yo", Malcolm shut up." Duke growled. "Just because the only decent kiss you got was from your mother and grandmother."

"Well…she is decent…" Malcolm jerked his head up in horror.

Viola stifled a laugh. She would spread that rumor in the morning. "Get lost Malcolm, or the next time I see your tarantula, I'll step on it!" she threatened. Malcolm looked up, angry.

"You wouldn't" he hissed, as he ran away.

Viola smiled. "Now, where were we?" Duke grinned. This night was getting better and better.

Justin who was coming to see Viola spotted Duke and Viola in a full blown make out session in the hallway; he looked on, teeth grounded as he watched Viola and Duke make out. The very nerve of Orsino to steal her away… "I'm going to get her back" vowed Justin, "Whatever it takes."

His face flushed angrily. He wasn't only going to get Viola back, he was going to ruin Duke's life here. And the best way, of course was to get Viola back.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Well, that was chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed this one as well as my other chapters. Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I started working on this yesterday after practice. I'm still very sorry that I haven't updated lately b.c of school…volleyball…homework…and just typing slow-lol-…my friend also spraned her ankle today b.c she ran into a wall and had to go to the hospital. And my other friend went to the hospital to get her back looked out b.c of volleyball practice plus she also feel on it today. So, the nurse sent her home.

Well I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and that I ♥ you guys with all my heart and soul!!! Thanks!!! Keep reading.

Much ♥♥-

♥Jessica♥


	6. Breakfast

**_AN:_** So, here's another chapter to this story. I just wanna tell you that I skipped ahead to the Debutant ball. Everything at the soccer game happened. Illyria won. Except for Duke finding out that Sebastian was really Viola b.c she didn't disguise herself as her brother to play on the team. So, yeah I'll just shut up now and get on with the story.

* * *

It was weeks after the soccer game Illyria vs. Cornwall (Illyria won of course), and now it was time for the Debutant Ball. Viola and Duke were going together because they were officially a couple like 5 weeks ago and the same with Sebastian and Olivia. Everything was going great they never thought it could get any better than this, but it did a week ago after Duke and Viola got together that she made first string on Illyria's soccer team, then the team kicked Illyria's ass, Justin and Duke got into a fight during a game, but having Viola punch Justin to get her point across, so now Justin was supposedly going out with Monique; that's what they heard, and after the game her parents got back together. Viola really impressed everybody at the game with how good she was. For the first time in her life everything was perfect and believe it or not she was actually looking forward to the ball tonight. 

Today her and Olivia were going on a shopping trip with Kia, Yvonne and Eunice for the dresses because the ball was tomorrow. Toby, Andrew, Duke, Sebastian and Paul were all planning on just hanging out at Sebastian's and Viola's dad's place by the beach. Since he had invited all of Sebastian and Viola's friends to come for dinner and for the weekend of fun in the sun. Of course they all agreed.

* * *

**(Bob Evan's)**

They girls and guys had met up at Viola's and Olivia's dorm and had went and got breakfast at Bob Even's. When they arrived there they found a both and sat down and waited for the waitress, they all had sat by their boyfriend/girlfriend if they were there. Not long after they sat down a waitress walked over. She had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and was skinny.

"Good morning, I'll be your waitress Roxanne so if you need anything just let me know. Here are you menu's to look at. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to get your order, but until then what can I get you all to drink?"

They all just went around the table and ordered. Duke and Viola both order hot chocolate, Olivia had order orange juice, Sebastian and Paul both had ordered a cup of freshly brewed coffee, Eunice and Yvonne ordered a cup of hot tea, Toby and Andrew also had got hot chocolate, and Kia had got a glass of apple juice.

After they were done ordering Roxanne made sure she had the order right before she went to get the drinks, "Okay, so that was four orders of hot chocolate..." everybody that ordered it nodded there head yes, she then continued "one order of orange juice..." Olivia nodded her head yes, Roxanne then continued,"two orders of coffee-one regular, one decafe..." Paul and Sebastian both nodded there heads yes,"two orders of hot tea-regular..." Eunice and Yvonne nodded their heads yes and a glass of apple juice." Kia nodded her head yes. "Okay, then I'll be right back with your drinks." She finished and left with a smile.

After she left everybody started looking at the menu and deciding what they wanted. A few minutes later Roxanne returned and gave everybody there drink, "Alright now there you go, but be careful there hot. Okay so are you guys ready to order?"

They just went right around the table like they did with the drinks Viola and Duke ordered the same with the exception of Duke getting smoked ham instead of sausage links, but they both ordered a freshly baked buttermilk biscuit, with a side of golden-brown home fries; Sebastian ordered topped Quaker oatmeal with pecans on top; Olivia ordered a sweet cinnamon roll swirl with butter-cream frosting; Paul ordered a western omelet that had ham, cheddar cheese, onions, and green and red peppers; Toby and Eunice ordered thick-sliced bacon, a slice of freshly baked banana nut bread and golden-brown home fries; Kia and Yvonne had ordered a dish of seasonal fresh fruit and a low-fat strawberry yogurt; and Andrew ordered two sunny side up eggs, with home fries and two biscuits. After they got done ordering and Roxanne made sure that she got that alright she left to take the order to the kitchen, so the meals could cook.

"So what stores are you guys going to hit today ladies?" Paul asked while they were waiting for the food.

"Oh, we were thinking Claire's, Rue 21, JcPenny's, Hollister, and Aerocombie for regular shopping and then Deb's for dress shopping." Olivia said with a smile.

"Me, Kia and Yvonne want to hit Dick's Sporting Goods, too." Viola said lifting her head from Duke's shoulder to look at the girls and guys.

"Okay." Olivia and Eunice said in union.

"How are you guys going to pay for your stuff?" Sebastian asked knowing that those places were expensive.

"Each of our loving daddy's gave us there unlimited credit cards." Viola said with a smile she then added, "Dad said that he wanted to pay for all of my cloths because he was proud of his little girl and you know how a daddy's girl I am. Plus I really don't like using dad's money or mom's, but dad kept pushing me for weeks to use his credit card, so he would stop pushing I toke the credit card. I also got some cash to, so I can pay for other stuff.

After they got there food they ordered another drink of what they had. After two hours they finished and waited for the check. A few minutes Roxanne came back with the check and walked back away and to another table.

"Okay, lets see this check." Toby said as he opened it and then after looking at it he then said "$200.50, so how do we do this."

"Let's just split it up." Andrew said after a minute.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Toby said back, but instead of Andrew answering Viola did "You just divide $200.50 divided by ten because there's ten of us and then we get the answer of $20.05, so we all pitch in our share of $20.05." She finished with a smile. Everyone looked at her stunned. She then replied "What?"

"I thought you hated math, Vi?" said Sebastian.

"Oh, this coming from someone that is in Algebra one to somebody in Algebra two. Look, I did say I hated math, but no one not even me said I wouldn't do it if I had to." She finished with a smile and everybody just laughed.

After they were done paying they all went outside and went their separate ways the girls to the mall and the boys to Sebastian and Viola's dad's place.

* * *

**_Well, here's another chapter. I got really bored so I figured I would update to make you all happy. Thanks for reading by the way. I hope you like this one. I'm probably going to update again tonight it depends._**

**_xo,_**

**_Jessica_**


	7. The Mall

**_AN: Lets just pretend that Illyria didn't wear uniforms, so the girls were each getting a new wardobe. Let's also pretend that Olivia plays volleyball and so does Eunice._**

* * *

**(Outside the Mall)**

Outside the mall the girls parked all their cars right next to eachother, made sure they had their purse and credit cards, turned off the car, rolled up the windows, and got out and locked the doors.

"So, Eunice you ready for your new look?" Kia had asked Eunice after they got out of the cars.

"Oh yeah, make up me over." She said with a smile.

The girls all laughted as they walked into the mall. After they finished laughing they decided they would go into Dick's Sporting Goods first.

**(Dick's Sporting Goods)**

**Viola**

Viola had went strait to the duffle bags because she was in need of a new one. She had got Nike brasilia small north Carolina blue bag. She had also bought a red pro feet soccer wristband and headband set that had a soccer ball on it. After she was done she headed over to the check out counter to check out. After she paid the lady she went to wait for the girls who were right behind her.

**Kia**

Kia was next in line after Viola. She has saw what Viola had bought and found out that they both had got the the same wristband and headband set, but that her's was black. She had also bought a Italy world cup winners poster in a set of two. She had also bought a white and black adidas Santiago IV medium duffle bag. She paid the lady and went to wait with Viola.

**Yvonne**

Yvonne was third in line. She had bought an England 6 players poster, a wristband and headband the same as Kia even in the same color and a pair of Northern Carolina adidas Sisco soccer short. She paid the lady and went over with the rest of the girls.

**Olivia**

Olivia was second to last in line. She had bought only a couple of things. She had bought a pair of black, white and silver wave lightning sneakers and a red nike swoosh headband. She paid the lady and over to wait for Eunice with the rest of the girls.

**Eunice**

Eunice was the last one out of the group. She and Olivia both had the same things with the exception of the shoes. She had bought a pair of Mizuno wave lightning volleyball sneakers. She paid the lady went over to the girls and they all had walked back out to the cars to put there stuff in and head over to Rue 21.

**(The Mall-Rue 21)**

**Kia**

Kia was the first one to check out only buying a couple of outfits. She her one outfit was a multi-color puff sleeve deep V print tunic, a pair of brown leather round toe faux suede slouchy boot on heel, a pair of 21" exposed 3 buttoned jeans, and a silver metallic stone satchel. Her other outfit was a cap sleeve chiffon belted print top, a 20" regular extend tab plaid dress pants, and a pair of black leather pointy toe boots. She paid the lady and went to wait for the rest of the girls.

**Viola**

Viola was the second one to check out she also bought a some outfits. Her first outfit she bought was a lace trim foil dot cap sleeve babydoll tunic and a light-brown extended tab dress pants. Her second outfit was a yellow frame tunic with medallion in the middle, a pair of 20" self belt plaid dress pants and a pair of gold pointy basic heels. Her last outfit was for her to wear around the dorm, house or just to bum it out; it was a paif of black Bermuda "prep school dropout" sweats that went to the knees and a hot pink solid racerback tanktop and a sweatshirt. She paid the lady and went over to Kia to wait for the others.

**Olivia**

Olivia was after Viola in line. She had only bought three outfits. She had bought a white,black and red printed smock waist dress. She had also bought a multi-colored Paisley tunice with empire trim, a pair of 20" self belt plaid dress pants with red patent pointy toe heels. She had also bought a 13" mini jean skirt, a black side rushed shimmer top and a pair of black pointy basic heels. She gave the lady her money and went over to Kia and Viola to wait for Yvonne and Eunice who were shopping together.

**Yvonne**

Yvonne was second to last because she was helping Eunice pick out two outfits. Yvonne had picked out an outfit that had a blue lace trim babydoll tunic, a pair of solid black 2 button dress pants, a gold metallic quilted belt and a black sequin inset hobo bag. She got another outfit that had a pair of 12" plaid bermuda short-pants and a white solid racerback tanktop. She had also bought a multi heart micro fiber padded bra. She paid the lady and went over to the other three girls.

**Eunice**

Eunice was the last out of the group to check out because she asked Yvonne asked which would be good outfits and what to buy, so Yvonne had told her. Eunice had bought one outfit that had lace trim foil dot cap sleeve babydoll tunice, a pair of light-brown twill extended tab dress pants and a gold metallic quilted belt. She also bought another outfit that had bought a light denim mini skirt, a keyhole retro dot shirt and a pair of silver pointy basic heels. She also had bought two necklaces, one with a gold double star pendant and the other with a gold double heart pendant. She paid the lady and went over to the girls.

The girls walked out to the cars and went back in to get something to eat a Pizza Hut for lunch.

**(The Mall-Pizza Hut)**

After the girls got in a booth a waiter walked over and introduced himself as Tyler.

"Hello, lovely ladies. I'll be your waiter today Tyler. So if you need anything please fell free to let me know. Well, here are your menues, so to start you off what can I get you lovely ladies to drink. How about we start with you miss..."

"Me." He nodded his yes and she conitinued. "My names Viola, and this is Olivia, Kia, Yvonne and Eunice." She said as she pointed each one out.

"Very beautiful names."

"Well, lets see..." Viola said as she looked at her menu for something to drink "Well have a 3 regular Pepsi's and 2 diet Pepsi's, please."

"Coming right up." Tyler said as he walked away to get the drinks.

"Oh my god, Vi. He was totally hitting on you!" Said Kia.

"Wait till we tell Duke about this." Said Yvonne.

"No, you guys know as well as I do that he will flip because he is so protective..." Viola said knowing full well the girls will tell him as much as she begs them not to.

"Everybody is protective of you,Vi." Said Olivia who leaned over and hugged Viola who hugged her back.

_I wonder why that is. _Viola thought, but before she could ask it to them Tyler, the waiter came back over with the drinks.

"Here you guys go. So, what can I get you all to eat?" Tyler said taking out his pad and pen.

"Umm...a dippin' strips pizza, fried cheese sticks, and spicy BBQ wings, please." Viola said finishing what they all had decided.

"Alright, well I'll be right back."

After about 30 minutes Tyler returned with their food. They spent another 30 minutes eatting. They split the bill, paid for it, walked into the bathroom to make sure that they looked okay, after fixing theirselfs they headed out of Pizza Hut and to Hollister Co.

**(The Mall-Hollister Co.)**

**Viola**

At Hollister Viola was again the first one to check out. She had bought a outfit that had a Pink Oceanside Hollister sweatshirt, a pair of Baja light wash superflare jeans, a pink zuma beach tanktop and a pair of pink seagull print flip flops. Another outfit she bought had a pair of pink Newport sweats that went to the knees, a Heather grey emerald cove tanktop and a pair of grey Hollister rubber flip flops. She had also bought a brown wipeout beach tote. She gave the lady her credit card and went to stand by the door.

**Eunice**

Eunice had been the second one out because last night she was looking at Olivia's Hollister magazine with her and Viola and she had marked down which outfits she wanted. The first outfit she got had a green pebbly beach tote, a green San Buenaventura tanktop, a pair of Cali low rise flare jeans and a pair of white seagull print flip flops. The second outfit she got so that she could wear just around the house, dorm, or just bum it was a pair of orange Newport sweats that went to the knees, a white emerald cove tanktop, a orange pebbly beach tote and a pair of of white Hollister rubber flip flops. She gave the lady her credit card and went over to stand with Viola by the door and they both waited for the rest of the girls.

**Olivia**

Olivia had also marked down the two outfits she wanted. Her first outfit was a pair of Baja medium wash superflare jeans, a grey big dume shirt, a pink norwalk sweater, a brown cali belt and a brown wipeout beach tote. Her second outfit was an outfit to wear around the dorm, house or just to bum it out was a pair of newport navy sweats that went to the knees, a white emerald cove tanktop and a navy tamarack sweatshirt. She paid the lady and then went to stand with the other two girls.

**Kia**

Kia was next in line to check out. She had bought two outfits also. Her first outfit had bought was a turquoise Solana dress. Her second outfit she had bought was a green breakwall Hollister Oceanside shirt, a pair of Cali low rise flare pants, a pair of brown seagull print flip flops and a southside green sweatshirt. Her second outfit was a pair of grey seascape capris, a cream wipeout beach tote, a pair of teal seagull print flip flops, a navy China cove shirt and a brown PC Highway sweater. She had also bought a 1oz bottle of Ryder perfume. She gave the lady her money and moved aside to wait for Yvonne who was up next.

**Yvonne**

Yvonne was the last on of the group to go. She had also bought two outfits. Her first outfit was a dark wash wedge skirt, a pink zuma beach tanktop, a grey La Piedra shirt to go over the tanktop and a pair of white Hollister rubber flip flops. Her second outfit was a pair of olive arrow point shorts that went to the knees, a green little harbor, and a pair of white Hollister rubber flip flops. She had also bought a bottle of Malaia 1oz perfume. She gave the lady her money and together her and Kia walked over to the rest of the girls.

They all went out to the cars, put their stuff in the trunk and then went back in to Abercombie & Fitch.

**(The Mall-Abercombie&Fitch)**

**Viola**

As soon as they got into Abercombie & Fitch she headed strait to the cloths. The first outfit she had bought was a pair of Madison destroyed flare jeans, a red Charlotted polo shirt and a pair of white classic rubber flip flops. Her second outfit was a red Alice tanktop, a white marcy classic skirt and a pair of red contrast rubber flip flops. She also bought an outfit that was a pair of red Jillian sweats that went to the knees, a white Julie tanktop and a grey Colleen tote. She paid for her stuff and went to sand by the door.

**Olivia**

Olivia was next after Viola. She also had only bought a two outfits. Her first outfit was a pair of navy Jillian Heritage sweats that went to the knees, a Heather grey Julie tanktop and a pair of navy classic rubber flip flops. Her second outfit was a pair of medium wash Emma destroyed boot cut jeans, a white Rebecca shirt and a grey Julie shirt to go over the white Rebecca shirt. Her third outfit was a navy Marcy classic skirt, a grey Blondes don't pay cover shirt, a navy Mallory sweatshirt and a pair of colorful navy leather flip flops. She gave the lady her money and went to stand with Viola.

**Kia**

Kia was the third one to check out. Her first outfit was a pair of light wash Emma low rise boot cut pants, a white Sandra long sleeve shirt, an orange Sophia zipper up sweatshirt, and a pair of orange pop color rubber flip flops. Her second outfit was a brown plaid Karen dress and a pair of brown classic rubber flip flops. Her third outfit was a pair of white and grey Meredith shorts and and orange Melanie tanktop. She paid the lady and then went over to Viola and Olivia to wait for Yvonne and Eunice.

**Yvonne**

Yvonne was next after Kia. Her first outfit was a green Mallory vintage sweatshirt, a green Julie tanktop, a pair of dark rinse Emma low rise boot cut jeans, a pair of light brown classic leather flip flops and a gold metallic braided belt. She had also bought a pair of brown Mallory capris, a green Sophia zipper up sweatshirt, and a green Allison tanktop. She also had bought a grey Colleen tote. She gave the lady her money went over to the rest of the girls to wait for Eunice.

**Eunice**

Eunice was the last one again. Her first outfit was a pair of yellow Jillian sweats that went to the knees, a white Jasmine tanktop, a yellow Mallory sweatshirt and a pair of dark brown classic leather flip flops. Her second outfit was a yellow Betsy shirt, a pair of dark stretch Madison low rise flare jeans, a yellow Brenda sweatshirt and a khaki Danielle tote. She had also bought a bottle of 1.0 Oz. classic perfume. She gave the lady her money, walked over the the girls and together they all walked back out to the cars and then go back in so they could hit Payless ShoeSource.

**(The Mall-Payless ShoeSource)**

**Viola**

Viola had bought 2 pairs of sneakers, which were a pair of black and white Airwalk Sarria skate shoes and a pair of pink and brown Airwalk Roxas skate shoes. She also bought to pair of boots, which were a pair of white American Eagle Murphy sweater boots and a pair of multi-browns Maeve boots. She also bought 2 pair of dress shoes, which were a pair of black Jamison sandal wedge heels and a pair of white live dress sandal heels. She paid for her shoes and walked out to put the boxes in her car and then came back in to wait for the girls.

**Olivia**

Olivia was the second one to check out of Payless. She had also bought 2 pairs of sneakers, which were a pair of brown Champion groovin runner sneakers and a pair of white Airwalk echo skate shoes. She also bought 2 pairs of boots, which were a paif of Airwalk mountian boots and a pair of brown sharp tall boots. She also bought 2 pairs of dress shoes, which were a pair of black Intruder platform slide heels and a pair of tan Jamison sandel wedge heels. She gave the lady her money and walked out to her car, put her boxes in the car and then came back in to wait for the rest of the girls.

**Kia**

Kia was the third to check out after Olivia. She also had bought 2 pairs of sneakers, which were a pair of black Champion vantage jogger and a pair of white/dark crystal blue Tailwind G Zone runner sneakers. She also bought 2 pairs of dress shoes, which were black Jocelyn t-strap sanal wedge heels and a pair of white live dress sandal heels. She gave the lady her money and went to stand with Olivia and Viola to wait for the rest of the girls.

**Eunice**

Eunice was second to last because Yvonne had helped her figure out which pairs of shoes would fit her outfits. So she had also bought 2 pairs of sneakers, which were a pair of brown Champion vantage jogger sneakers and a pair of green/yellow/brown Champion dazzel athletic sneakers. She also bought 2 pairs of dress shoes which were a pair of black Christy Oxford and a pair of white laugh pumps. She gave the lady her money and went to stand with the other girls to wait for Yvonne.

**Yvonne**

Yvonne was the last one to check out because she had to help Eunice, so when she got done shoe shopping she was last. She also bought 2 pairs of sneakers, which were a pair of dark crystal blue/ice blue Tailwind retro jogger sneakers and a pair of green/yellow/brown Champion dazzel athletic sneakers. She also bought 2 pairs of dress shoes, which were a pair of silver American Eagle kalinda sandal heels and a pair of black American Eagle kenley sandal heels. She gave the lady her money, walked over to the rest of the girls and they went out to the cars.

They all got into their own cars and drove the 2 hours to Viola's dad's house. On the way their Viola called her brother and told them that they were all on the way there.

* * *

**WELL THERE IT IS THE 7TH CHAPTER THIS TOOK UP ALL MY FREE TIME TO DO. I TRIED TO FINISH IT LAST NIGHT AFTER MY VOLLEYBALL GAME, WHICH WE WON, BUT I WAS TO TIRED, SO I FINISHED THIS MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL. SO, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE KEEP READING!!**

**XO,**

**JESSICA**


	8. Getting Ready for the Ball

"Hey, son, who was on the phone?" Asked David, Sebastian's and Viola's dad, to his son who just got off his cell phone.

"Viola, she said that her and the girls will be here in two hours if they don't then send out a search party for them." Sebastian said with a laugh and a smile causing everyone else to laugh and smile.

"Yo, Mr. H, your place is off the hook." Said Toby who just got done admiring the place.

"Thanks. So Sebastian me and your mom are going to a party after the ball so you guys will all be here alone for the night because I'll be staying with your mom at the house. So no funny business and be good okay?" David said to his son.

"Alright, dad what ever you say, but you know its Vi who doesn't behave." Sebastian said causing everyone to laugh. A second later a soccer ball hit the side of his head and Sebastian said, "Hey!"

"I heard your comment bro. And I didn't like it because I'm the good twin and you're the bad twin." Greeted Viola with a smile, standing in front of the girls who were all giggling at Sebastian because Viola hit him with her soccer ball she somehow managed to carry with all of her bags.

"Hey baby girl!" Greeted David to his daughter.

"Hi, daddy." Viola said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"How was shopping?" He asked with a smile.

"Great, thanks for the card daddy. I'll give it back to you when I get these bags upstairs." Viola said with a smile and then turning to go up the stairs.

"Hey, Vi. Wait up I'll help you." Duke said helping his girlfriend with her bags.

"Thanks Duke." Viola said flashing him a million dollar smile.

"No problem."

"Baby Girl?" Asked David.

"Yes, daddy?" Viola asked turning to her dad before following Duke up the stairs.

"Keep the credit card I have so much more." David said giving his daughter a loving smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes and I'll pay for the bills so don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Viola said before walking up the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Duke waiting for her to show him her room so he could put her bags in her room. She turned left and walked past 5 doors coming to the end of the left hall and opening the two French glass doors covered by Northern Carolina blue curtains reveling her master suite bedroom. Her bedroom had cherry wood floors with white and Northern Carolina blue fuzzy rugs all over the place. Her bed was up against the right wall facing the 102-inch plasma screen TV that hung above the white fireplace that had two white chaise lounge couches in front of it with each with a Northern Carolina blue pillow that read 'The University of Northern Carolina' 'The Tarheels'. One the left side of the fireplace you could see her full Italian marble master bathroom and beside the bathroom door on the other wall you could see the door that leads to her Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement walk in closet. And on the right side of the bathroom on the other wall you could see the French doors that swung inward that leads to the balcony that faced the ocean and had beautiful wicker lawn furniture and steps that from it that leads to the private beach.

"Wow" Was all Duke said when he walked into the room causing Viola to smile.

"Yeah, its huge. This is my favorite room in the whole house. Here follow me and I'll show you were to set those bags." Viola said walking to the walk in closet and having him sit the bags down on the one of the many white chaise lounge couches in her walk in closet and then walking out after shutting off the lit in the closet.

"Wow, Vi. This room is amazing." Said Olivia walking into Viola's room with the rest of the teens behind her.

"Thanks." Viola said blushing.

"This is defiantly total radical." Said Toby staring and loving Viola's 102-inch plasma screen TV on the wall causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks, again."

"Sebastian man, why isn't your room like Viola's?" Asked Andrew to Sebastian.

"Because Vi is daddy's princess and anything she wants, she gets." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Sebastian mom's the same way with you." Viola said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I know." He said smiling.

"So let me get this strait…your daddy's princess…" Eunice said pointing to Viola who just smiled and nodded her head and then she pointed at Sebastian and said, "And your mommy's little prince." Causing Sebastian to just laugh and nod his head yes, making everyone laugh.

"Wow." Was all everyone had to say.

"Baby Girl, I'm leaving to go to your mom's. The limo will be here at 5 to pick you up since it takes two hours to get to the ball and it starts at 7:30 so you'll be there in time. Love you and watch your brother okay?" David said kissing his daughters head and then walking to his son and hugging him and then leaving.

"Your dad's awesome." Said Toby to the Hasting twins who just smiled and nodded their head, agreeing.

"So who wants to play DDR Supernova Extreme on my 102-inch plasma screen TV?" Viola asked causing everyone to smile and madly nod their heads wanting to play.

The gang all spent the day playing DDR and just hanging around in Viola's room until it was time for the girls to get ready so they kicked the guys out and told them to go to Sebastian's room and play Guitar Hero 3 causing the boys all to run to Sebastian's room ready to play.

"See you later, Vi." Duke said kissing Viola before leaving to go to Sebastian's room.

"Yes you will." Viola said smiling.

"Alright girls this is how it's going to be. I want each of you to take these robes," Paul said handing Viola her Northern Carolina robe, Kia her lavender one, Eunice her yellow one, Yvonne her red one and Olivia her pink one, "and each go to your designated rooms and take a shower and then come back here with your dresses and everything else so I can do your hair and make up." Paul ordered. All the girls went to their rooms and Viola went to her bathroom and left Paul to spread out his stuff in her closet that had a vanity and everything else.

30 minutes late Viola walked out of her bathroom in her robe, a towel in her hair and her blue fuzzy slippers on.

"Viola your first with your hair?" Paul said with a smile when Viola walked into the closet where the rest of the girls were painting their toe nails.

"Why me?"

"Because its your house." Paul said sitting Viola down and then got to work with her hair.

30 minutes later Paul finished Viola's hair. Her hair had the back section pinned up roughly to one side and wispy pieces of hair were left out to frame her pretty face. He then moved onto her make up that he did lightly and then he said, "Your done Vi." He then smiled at her astonished face.

"Wow." Was all wut the other four girls said once they saw Viola's hair and make up.

"Good work Paul." Kia said smiling and giving Paul a high five.

"Thanks, now Kia your up." Paul said pushing Kia into the chair and then he turned to Viola and said, "Go put on your dress Vi."

Viola did what she was told and walked over to the one side of the closet and grabbed her dress where it was hung up and walked out of the closet and into the bathroom.

Inside of the bathroom Viola took off her robe, put cream on, slipped on a white strapless lace bra and matching thongs, and then carefully put on her stunning white dress by Dave and Johnny. The dress had a pleated bodice, a deep v-neck, elaborate back, rhinestone and bead accents, and a flowing skirt. She then slipped on her beautiful white platform wedges from David's Bridal. She then walked back out and into her walk in closet where the girls and Paul was and did a slight cough.

"Holy shit!" Was all they had to say.

"Um, thanks." Viola said blushing and then walked over to where her purses and clutches were and grabbed a sequined white clutch and put in her lip gloss, cell phone, and tickets to get into the ball. She then walked over to her jewelry and found beautiful blue Tiffany and Co boxes that had white bows on them. She sat down on one of the chaise white lounge couches and opened the largest box to find a beautiful Tiffany Nature butterfly necklace that was in brilliant diamonds in platinum silver, she smiled and put it on. She then moved onto the medium sized box and opened it to find a beautiful Tiffany Hearts bracelet of diamonds in platinum silver and put it on her wrist. She then opened up the smallest box to find a letter attached to it, so she opened it and pulled out a beautiful white and silver card that had butterflies all over it on the front and said to my dearest daughter on the front.

**(The letter)**

My Dearest Viola,

Oh, how have you grown. Tonight your gonna be a wonderful young women in a beautiful dress with people looking at you in aw. If your reading this then you must have found your presents. I hope you love them. It took me awhile to figure out what to by you. They each all have a meaning to them. The necklace that has the butterfly on it, it's meaning is that no matter what you will always be my butterfly and I will always treasure your butterfly kisses for the rest of my life. The bracelet with the heart means that when I first held you in my arms is when I gave you my heart and I promised to myself and God that I would look after you and take care of you with all my heart and will do what's best for you and to show you that I love you and don't be afraid of your fears. The ring if you have opened it and seen that it only has one diamond in a platinum silver band means that you will always be the only diamond in my life. So my dearest daughter wear theses with love like I love you. I hope you know that you will always be my daughter and I will always love you no matter what. You are truly an angel sent from God to bless my life. And for that I wake up every morning and thank God he gave me a beautiful Angel who loves soccer. I hope you enjoy tonight. I'll be front row and center. I love you baby girl.

Forever and till the end of time,

Daddy xo

Viola folded the letter back up and opened the last box to find the ring her dad was talking about and slipped it on, letting her tears of joy fall.

"Viola, are you okay?" Asked Olivia walking in and seeing Viola having tears in her eyes.

When Viola didn't answer her she ran down the hall to Sebastian's room and knocked on the door while yelling, "Sebastian Hastings come to this door now!"

"Hey, Olivia what's up?" He asked smiling at her after he opened the door not in his tux and the same with the other guys.

"First of all, Tux all five of you. NOW! And second Sebastian follow me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

"Alright." Sebastian said following Olivia into Viola's room and into the closet and to where his sister had tears in her eyes.

"Viola, sis, what's the matter?" He asked running over to her and getting down on his knees in front of her and lifting up her chin with his hand.

All Viola did was gave Sebastian the letter her dad read. After he got done reading it he just smiled at his sister and hugged her and rocked her back and forth until her tears subsided. Smiling, he kissed her on her cheek and forehead and said, "Your okay. I love you Vi. That was sweet of dad though. So thank him okay. And it looks like he meant every word. Who wouldn't? I love you Vi and so does everyone else. Just remember that. Now it's a good thing Paul put waterproof make up on you I'm guessing that he did right. Anyhow, I'm going to get ready to look dashing and escort my beautiful girlfriend and then help Duke get ready to escort my beautiful and radiant sister. Because tonight is yours and Olivia's night. Okay, don't let anyone ruin it. If they do they'll have to face me. I love you and you look beautiful by the way. So much!" Sebastian said and then walked out of Viola's closet and out the door and back to his room with a smile. Viola smiled as her brother left grateful to have such a sweet, caring and considerate brother like Sebastian and wouldn't change him for the world.

"Vi, sweety are you ready to go to the limo its here?" Asked Kia walking in and smiling at how beautiful her best friend was.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Viola asked with a smile twirling around.

"Amazing, now come on." Kia said leaving the closet with Viola following and together the girls and Paul walked downstairs to were the guys were waiting.

Paul walked downstairs and saw all the guys and slightly coughed to get their attention.

"Gentleman, if you would please turn your attention to the stairs and the beautiful women who will be coming down those stairs looking amazing." Paul said to the guys who turned their attention to the stairs and said, "First we have Eunice Bates. This lovely lady is wearing a beautiful yellow dress by Betsy Johnson with a pair of gold high heels by Alisha Hill. Her hair is also curtsey of me, Paul Antonio." He said as Eunice came down the stairs in a pair of gold rhinestone "I" strap heels, her hair in bouncy like curls that framed her face beautifully, she also had in contacts, her make up was lightly done, a yellow shawl wrapped around her arms, a yellow clutch in her right hand, a pair of gold hoops in and a gold bracelet. Her dress was a dazzling yellow dress with a white bow. The dress was strapless, sequined, falls above the knees, sequined sheer overlay on the skirt, white bow wraps around the waist, bow tie on the back, that just fit her frame perfectly. Toby stepped up and took a white rose corsage out from behind his back and put in on her right wrist that didn't have the bracelet on it and kissed her and then they walked out to the limo, smiling.

"Next we have the beautiful Yvonne in a beautiful purple dress by La Femme, a pair of white satin Marley thong heels from David's Bridal Prom and her hair and make up curtsey of me. Done right in Ms. Viola Hasting's massive closet." Paul said causing everyone to laugh and hearing Viola, Kia, and Olivia upstairs.

Yvonne walked down the stairs in a pair of white satin Marley thong heels, white diamond drop earrings, her make up lightly done, a black pearl bracelet around her left wrist, her hair was straightened, but it had some little ringlets in it and her bead Embellished Purple Empire Dress. Her dress had a knee high side slit, a deep v-neck cut, a long flowing skirt, beaded straps and a embellished empire waist that fit her form perfectly. Andrew stepped up and took out a purple corsage from behind his back and slipped it on her right wrist and walked her out the door and to the limo.

"Next up is my date for tonight is Kia. Wearing a beautiful green dress by Jovani and a pair of beautiful white Tammy heels from David's Bridal Prom. Her hair and make up is done by me, of course." Paul said with a smile as he watched Kia come down the stairs with her hair in an elegant bun, a white pearl necklace on her neck with matching earrings and bracelet on her left wrist, a pair of white low strappy heels, her make up lightly done and her green dress. Her dress had a deep v-neck; flower corsage in the center, criss crossed spaghetti straps, fitted on waist and bust; side zipper and was floor length, that fit her body perfectly. He smiled and pulled out a green corsage from his back and slipped it on her wrist and then turned back toward the stairs.

"Next we have the beautiful Olivia one of the two stars of tonight. She is wearing a beautiful white dress from David's Bridal Prom and a pair of white satin wedges from David's Bridal Prom. Tonight she is Sebastian Hasting's, Viola's twin brother's, date and he is her escort for tonight." Paul said as Olivia came down the stairs blushing.

Olivia was wearing a beautiful black and white trumpet dress with elegant spaghetti straps and glamorous back train. The satin fabric cuts an even more striking silhouette thanks to the contrast piping and bow detail, fitting her beautifully. Her hair was in a ponytail clipped to the back of her head with curls hanging from it and glitter in it to make her hair sparkle in the light. Her make up was done ever so lightly, her jewelry was a white pearl necklace with matching earrings and bracelet on her left wrist. She had a black clutch in her left hand and a shawl wrapped around her arms. Sebastian reached Olivia and pulled out from behind his back a beautiful corsage that was done in her favorite flowers, white daisies, and placed in on her wrist with a kiss on the cheek. He then took Olivia over to where he was standing and took a out black digital camera to capture Duke's reaction when he saw Viola coming down the stairs looking more beautiful than ever.

"And the other star, our favorite, sorry Olivia, Viola Anne Hastings, wearing a beautiful white dress by Dave and Johnny and a pair of white wedge heels from David's Bridal Prom. Her hair is curtsey of me along with her make up. Her jewelry is curtsey of her father, his present to her for tonight. She's your soccer star and the girl every guy wants, but this lovely lady already has a boyfriend, Duke Orsino. So come claim your escort tonight Duke." Paul said with a smile and watched as Sebastian caught Duke's jaw drop on camera.

Viola walked down the stairs and reached Duke who kissed her and pulled out a beautiful white rose corsage from behind his back and slipped in on her right wrist causing her to smile and say "thank you."

"Alright, let's go to the limo." Said Olivia following Sebastian out the door and to the limo. They slide in, followed by Paul and Kia, and then lastly followed by Duke and Viola. Once everyone was in the limo driver shut the door and hopped into the front seat, putting up the privacy window and started driving to the teens to the ball. All the girls put their heads on their dates shoulders causing them to smile and kiss their head and they all stayed that way until theyreached the ball.

* * *

**Well, there you have it Chapter ten. Sorry so short. I just got done making 150 hogies for my Creation group and I'm tired. Plus I figured I would update this story before I update another story because you guys have been waiting so patiently which I am very very grateful for. Well we only have 6 weeks of school so I will be able to update sooner. Well, i hope you guys love this and had a nice weekend. Please R&R. I love you guys. xo**

P.S. Viola's outfit and hair and shoes are on my profile so feel free to check them out.


	9. August 12th

It was now August, August 12th to be exact and today was the day that Viola was coming home from summer training at The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where she became a Tar Heel for two and a half months (June, July and part of August) which she loved more than anything especially being their with her friends, Kia and Yvonne. But she had missed her family, her home, her friends and most importantly, her brother and her boyfriend who she talked to at least three times a day while she was gone.

Right now though she, Kia and Yvonne were talking excitingly with the three knew girls that would be going to going to The University of New Mexico in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Oh. My. God. Killer, look at this!" A blonde headed, chocolate brown headed girl with a tanned and toned body and age 18 named Isabella Marie Doling said to Viola using the nickname the she came up with for Viola.

"What's up Bella-Marie?" Viola said taking out her ear bud headphones that where plugged into her Northern Carolina blue iPhone.

"Look at this!" Isabella said to her giggling as she showed Viola something.

"Wow, that's hilarious!" Viola said giggling also.

"So V-H, you ready to see your boyfriend again?" A girl with dirty blonde hair, a tanned and toned body, green eyes and age nineteen by the name Rebecca Anne O'Connell, said to Viola as she leaned over Viola's seat from behind.

"Yeah I so am, Reb! I haven't seen him or my brother in two and a half months! I missed them both so much!" Viola told Rebecca using the nickname she came up with.

"She talked to the both of them at least three times a day or more!" Yvonne said making her presence known as she sat on the right side of Viola.

"Thanks Von!'' Viola said sarcastically to Yvonne using her nickname for Yvonne.

"Your welcome, ViVi!" Kia and Yvonne both said.

"Thanks to you to K-Ann!" Viola said using her nickname for Kia (who was sitting on the left side of her) that she came up with her first initial and her middle name.

"So what's the first thing your doing when you get home V-Hast?" A girl with chocolate brown hair, electric blue eyes, a tanned and toned body, age 18 ½, by the name of Noel Macy Donovan who was sitting beside Rebecca said.

"I have no clue, No! I think I'll go to sleep for ages!" Viola told Noel using her nickname for her.

"As always!" Noel said giggling and rolling her eyes earning a slap from Viola and a 'hey'.

"Ladies and Gentleman please sit back and buckle your seatbelt we will be landing in Albuquerque, New Mexico in ten minutes." The captain's voice said through the intercom.

"Thank God!" All six girls said giggling and looking out the window as they saw Albuquerque International Airport come into view.

Ten minutes later, all the girls unbuckled their seatbelts, grabbed their carry on bags, and then linked arms walking off the plane they walked into the airport and going to the luggage pickup place before they all said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways.

"Paul!" Kia, Yvonne and Viola said as they saw their good friend Paul Antonia waiting for them with a sign that said 'WELCOME HOME VIOLA, KIA AND YVONNE' in big bold capital letters.

After giving Paul a hug, Viola asked "Where's Sebastian and Duke?"

"Oh! They're both sorry they couldn't make it they had important planes that they couldn't miss. But I'm here so I say lets go to Viola's house drop her stuff off and then we drop off Kia's and Yvonne's and then we go for Dairy Queen Ice-cream."

"I say lets go." Kia and Yvonne said with a sad Viola nodding her head in reply.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Paul's car pulled up to the Hastings's house. They all got out and helped Viola with her bags as they started to carry them to the front door and into the house.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Viola asked as she unlocked the front door to see nothing, but darkness through the whole house. Sighing she turned on the lights to and then quickly turned her head when she heard.

"WELCOME HOME VIOLA, KIA AND YVONNE!" Said a bunch of people that the three girls recognized.

"Sebastian!" Viola squealed as she saw her twin brother who held a huge smile on his face. Smiling Sebastian opened his arms to his sister before she ran into his arms laughing as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you sis!" Sebastian whispered into her ear with a smile before he kissed her forehead and sat her back down on the ground.

"I missed you to bro!" Viola said with a happy smile as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"What about me?" Came a smooth voice that Viola recognized very well.

Turning around she lunged at the person and giggled and cried as the person picked her up so she wrapped her arms around that person's neck and her leg's around that person's torso as that person spun her around while holding her tightly to them.

"I missed you V!"

"I missed you too, Duke!"

"Not as much as me though!" He told her with a cheeky, but sexy smile.

"Oh, I think I have a very good ideal!" Viola told him with a loving massive smile. He just smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips, both of them deepening it and forgetting everyone else in the house.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Viola had excused herself from the table and was now standing on the balcony that was outside her bedroom, looking out at the starry sky. Her mind was buzzing around and around; the day had been filled with excitement, laughter, tears from reunions, but still she had to admit that nothing could have made her welcome home more perfect than having everyone she loved around her.

"V you okay?" Duke said from behind her from his spot leaning against the doorframe smiling at her.

Viola turned around to see him and smiled at him before sitting down on the waterproof cushioned white lounge chair out on her massive balcony before she looked at him and said with a smile, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Mind me asking about what?" He asked her as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't mind you asking. I was just thinking about everything and anything. Nothing really important. Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"Its your party not mine. I wanted to see if you were alright. Plus I missed you." He told her with a loving smile.

"I was only gone for a minute." She told him.

"V, you've been gone for two and half months and even if it was for a minute, it was still way to long." He told her with a sweet and caring smile.

"Care to join me?" She asked him.

"Sure, anything to spend time with my amazing girlfriend." He said as he laid down on the lounge chair and then pulled her to lean against him, her arms wrapped around his strong and muscular torso and her head on his chest over his head so she could her his heartbeat.

After Sebastian and Olivia came up to get them thirty minutes later, Viola and Duke reluctantly went back downstairs so Viola could thank everyone for coming to welcome her home.

Soon later, the only ones that were left were, Duke, Olivia, Sebastian, Duke's parents, and Olivia's parents.

"Well, I think its time that we headed home." Jamie Marie Lennox, Olivia's mom said as her and her husband, Landon Oliver Lennox. Smiling they both put on their jackets and hugged Olivia who was staying the night with Viola and Sebastian.

"Welcome home Viola dear." Jamie told her kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Jamie." Viola said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Night, Viola and welcome home." Landon told Viola hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Good night and thank you Landon." Viola said hugging him back and kissing his cheek.

"Well, I think its time to go too. Goodnight, Daphne. And I'll see you for tea tomorrow." Tess Annabelle Orsino said to Viola's mom hugging her before she walked to Viola and hugged her while kissing her cheek. Before she pulled out of the hug Tess whispered in Viola's ear with a sweet smile, "Welcome home Viola."

"Thanks, Tess. Goodnight." Viola said with a sweet smile.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Tess said with a smile as she pulled back and then put her light jacket on before she hugged Duke who was staying the night also, Sebastian and Olivia.

"Goodnight, Viola. And welcome home." Nash Allen Orsino told his son's girlfriend with a warm friendly smile and a tight hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks and goodnight, Nash." Viola said as she returned the hug and smile as she watched him give Sebastian and Duke manly hugs and Olivia a light hug before him and his wife left to go home.

"So, I'm going to go visit your father. I'll probably just stay there…" Daphne said with a smile.

"Ew! Mom to much info!" Sebastian and Viola said causing Duke and Olivia to laugh at them.

* * *

After Mrs. Hastings left, the four teens all changed into pajamas in their rooms…well, Sebastian and Viola went to their rooms to change as Duke and Olivia each went to a guest bedroom to change into their pajamas. Viola smiled as she started walking to a set of doors on the left of her bedroom doors. Smiling she opened up the doors to reveal a little hall, walking down the zigzagged hall. The first wall of the zigzagged hall had a poster of the movie _Armageddon _, the next wall had a poster of the movie _Grease. _Finally they came to the end of the hall to reveal a home movie theater. The home movie theater took up the whole massive room. The theater had 14 (4 in the front row, 4 in the middle row and 6 in the back row) navy leather recliners with cup holders and a blue, white and navy polka dotted grey pillow sitting in the seats, the carpet was a dark chocolate brown carpet that brought out the blue and dim lighting in the theatre. The walls were speakers, but the speakers had a sound proof wall under them so no one outside of the room could hear the movies. The screen was a 120" Supernova projection screen on the wall facing the chairs. On the left side of the room was the snack area. The snack area had a huge counter with a black marble countertop. Sitting on top of the countertop was a Commercial 16 oz Theater Popcorn Machine, sitting on the left side of the popcorn machine was 15 big bowels to put the popcorn in, on the right side of the popcorn machine sat the toppings such as, caramel glaze pop topping, cherry pink glaze pop topping, Pop 'N Glaze Pop topping, Red Cinnamon Glaze Pop topping, butter topping and different cheese powders and salts. Also on the counter, across from the popcorn toppings, sat ten shelves on the wall (their reachable) with all shorts of candy, like, bags of all shorts of Hershey's Kisses, all shorts of Hershey's Cookies, Jolly Rancher candies of all shorts and all shorts of Wonka candies and in separate jars (to keep the flavors separated) were Jelly Belly Jelly Beans, the best kind of Jelly Beans EVER. On the right side of the bowels (by the popcorn machine) sat all shorts of chips and nuts and sunflower seeds. On the very end of the counter (near the back) sat a smoothie machine to make all shorts of smoothies. And lastly on the counter nearer to the screen sat a snow cone machine with a bunch of different flavors. Underneath the counter sat piles of blankets incase it got cold. On the left side of the home theater entry way sat controls for the lights, for the AC and for the heat.

"So how about we watch a movie?" Viola asked Duke and Olivia who were stunned by the room.

After they got their snacks and drinks, Viola got the remote to the Kaleidescape System and played Mr. and Mrs. Smith staring Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

Two hours later, everyone said their goodnights and went to bed after the movie was over. Smiling as she laid in bed she looked toward her French bedroom doors to see that like she told him to Duke snuck in and crawled into bed with her. Smiling she looked at him before he opened his arms which she happily crawled into so that her head was against his chest over his heart, one of her leg in between his legs, and her arms wrapped around his muscular torso as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms protectively and tightly around her petite waist.

"I love you Viola!" Duke told her for the first time ever.

She smiled and looked at him and said after she placed a his on his bare chest over his heart, "I love you too!"

* * *

**There you go. I just wrote this and finished it today. It was fifteen pages. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Love you all!**

_**1.**_ I just started volleyball…JV and Varsity Volleyball this week. Monday **(ALL DAY!) **we had camp with _**COLLEGE**_ coaches and a _**PRO volleyball player **_**&** we had it again today, but only to 4:30 cause they had to leave. **(I'M REALLY SORE I CAN'T MOVE, MY THIGHS AND BUTT ARE FUCKING KILLING ME! MY WHOLE TEAM IS LIKE THIS!!) **Well, anyway I have practice **all week** from 5:15 PM to 7:15 PM and then for the rest of **the month. **

_**2.**_ On the 18th of this month (August) I'm going to Hershey Park with my family so I won't get a chance to write a chapter/story that day! (Maybe my time there, the stuff we do and everything will inspire me!!)

_**3.**_ School starts the 25th of this month **(NO!!) **so prepare for the homework (that will probably interfere with my updating), the drama (that will probably come in -also inspire- in my stories) and tears (that will probably most likely come into my stories). School though _**IS**_ the thing that does inspire (and where I come up with) some and all my stories (and ideas!)!!

_**BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE & I DOUBLE PINKY PROMISE!! IT WILL JUST BE HARD!! BUT I WILL MOST DEFIANTLY TRY (especially when I don't want, feel, or know how to do my homework smile) LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!**_

**ESPECIALLY YOU GIRLY411! **

**P.S. THEY LIVE IN Albuquerque****, NEW MEXICO & THE DATE I USED AT THE BEGINNING IS THE DATE TODAY!**

**Xoxo,**

**MUCH LOVE AND LUCK,**

**Jessica**


	10. The Last Day of Summer VaCa

**Chapter started: August 25, 2008**

**Chapter finished: August 25, 2008**

**Author Note: Guess what suckers?! (j/k, j/k about the suckers part) Anyway, anywho, I start school tomorrow. What fun right! Right along with drama, blood, gore, sleepiness and soreness and more indescribable feelings. Joking about the blood and gore, but then again you never know. Anyway I can start adding the some or all of the drama and stuff that happened a school and that into my lovely stories. So I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have school from 8AM to 3PM and then volleyball practice from 5:15 PM to 8 PM. Also guess what?! We only have 2 months and 24 days left to wait for HSM3!! (For those of you tat like HSM, if you don't you don't live in this century and your wacky) Yeah! **

**-Incase you don't know **_**Va-Ca **_**means ****Vaca****tion-**

* * *

**True Love**

**-Chapter 12: Last Day of Summer Va-Ca-**

"Its so good to be back!" Viola exclaimed as she and Olivia started to move their stuff back into their dorm room at Illyria with the help of their parents.

"I never thought I would hear you say that Vi!" Olivia told Viola laughing as she put her passionate pink satin sheets on her bed and her matching pillow cases on her bed before she covered them with the satin chocolate comforter.

"I know!" Viola said as she helped her mom put on her Carolina blue and white stripped satin comforter over her black satin pillowcases and sheets.

"Gosh you two! How much stuff did you bring?" Landon asked his daughter as him and Viola's dad, Roger Allen Hastings, carried in their daughter's boxes from all the cars.

"Well, we need almost all of our clothes since the school decided that we didn't have to wear those dreadful uniforms this year." Olivia told the group of parents with Viola nodding her head in agreement.

At 4:40 PM, they all finally finished putting Viola's and Olivia's dorm room together, they all walked over to the guys' dorm building and went to see Duke, his parents and Sebastian and see if they needed any help.

* * *

"Knock. Knock.'' Viola said as she knocked on the door and walked into her brother's and boyfriend's dorm room.

"Hey V." Duke said stopping from putting his jeans in the dresser and going to his girlfriend and pecking her on the lips and giving her a tight hug.

"Hey sis!" Sebastian said as he opened his arms for her to run into which she did and he spun her around and then after stopping he kissed her forehead with a smile.

"So it looks like the room is coming together again good." Daphne said as she hugged her son who let go of his sister.

"Yep. We're almost done. Hi, Viola, Olivia, Jamie, Landon, Daphne, Roger." Tess Orsino said hugging each person with a smile.

"Hey Tess. How are you?" Viola said to Tess with a smile.

"I'm good sweetie. How are you?" Tess said as she sat on her son's bed.

"I'm good, thanks." Viola said with a smile as she helped her brother make his bed.

"That's great to hear sweetie." Tess said with a smile.

"Well, its good to hear your good too, Tess." Viola told Tess as she hugged her dad who smiled and rubbed her back.

* * *

After all the teens got done putting their rooms together, the parents decided to go back to the Hasting house and let the teens swim and have fun. After the swimming, they all got changed and went to Hoss's for dinner where they saw Toby, Andrew, Paul, Kia, Yvonne and Eunice all dining with their parents and having fun talking to them.

After Hoss's they all went to Dairy Queen and got ice-cream before they all went down to the beach to eat their ice-cream before Viola and Duke played a really short game of soccer.

Later that night, the parents all said goodbyes to their teens and the teens all said goodbye to their parents and each other before they went to their dorm rooms and went to bed ready (and dreading) tomorrow, the first day of school. But they all went to bed with the same thought in their head.

_Today, was the last day of summer va-ca!_

* * *

**Well, there you go another completed chapter! Well, I know it was short (it is only four pages on Microsoft word), but I'm really tired and I have my first day of school tomorrow. So don't kill me for this being so short! Be nice with the reviews! Love you all! Xoxo**

**--Jessica!!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! ASAP ATTENTION!

Hey, She's the Man & Duke/Viola Fans -

First off, I'm back! Miss me? I hope so ;) So what have you all been up too? Nothing much here…except working on a new "She's the Man" story and it's kinda already three chapters on the way to four in so, what I'm wondering is how many of you would read it. So I'll post the summary down below and some details, because between you and me, I really don't have a good, interesting summary for you guys.

**YOUR JOB:** Read the summary/details and tell me what you think and what I should name the story!

**SUMMARY/DETAILS –**

_What if both Vi and Sebastian were transferred to Illyria and Vi tries out for the soccer team, as a girl, but throughout practice and towards males she's really quiet do to a dark past with Justin and the only one's she really talk to as in guys is her dad, cousin, brother, and Paul; and females Olivia, her roommate, (but not until later); Kia, Yvonne, and her mom and aunt. Finally, she warms up to talking with other guys but just the Coach, Duke, Toby and Andrew (Coach first, then Toby followed by Andrew and then Duke, who's Seb's roommate). So it's kinda of AU but with almost the same underlying theme: doesn't matter the gender, everyone can do stuff equally well when they put forth the effort, and to not be afraid of greatness._

_- Drama_

_- Romance_

_- Kinda supernatural (because of twin telepathy)_

_- Angst_

_- Horror  
_

_- Humor_

Also, here's another story idea for "She's the Man": _this story will take place after the movie, and it'd be called "New Beginnings" with a lot of different themes and genres in it_.

So please tell me what you think ASAP! Love you guys, hope you had a happy Thanksgiving.

Happy Holidays!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE, THE LAST ONE! NEW STORY!

**Hey, She's the Man & Duke/Viola Fans -**

First off, I'm back! Miss me? I hope so ;) So what have you all been up too? Nothing much here…except already uploaded the newest "She's the Man" and Duke/Viola story, called "Hold Your Hand" please go check it out for me. I hope that you guys all enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!

Also, here's another story idea for "She's the Man": _this story will take place after the movie, and it'd be called "New Beginnings" with a lot of different themes and genres in it_. BUT It's not posted and probably won't be till the summer!

So please tell me what you think ASAP!

**Happy 2K11!**

**~Jessica.**


End file.
